Beginners Guide
'Tourist Guide:' If it is your first time on the server, you will start at the spawn cloud. Don’t try to jump in that big hole, because already several people succumbed gravity. Explore the Refugee Camp as you wish. Inside you’ll find the big Community Hall, in which you may choose your very first own region. Just right-click on the s:Subregion sign and you own a region in which you may store your items at first. If you click the sign again, you do not own the region anymore. Remember: If you search for a new region, disband your last region at first, because you may only own one region at the same time. If you have a further look in the Refugee Camp (as long as you didn’t jump in the big hole), the Nether Portal and the Arena at the bottom of the Refugee Camp may catch your eye. If you leave the Refugee Camp, you’ll find the Weather Peak right outside it. You should have an awesome perspective up there. If you follow the way out of the Refugee Camp, you should come across an Imperial Watchtower. Go in and you’ll find the Portal to Archadia. Archadia is the capital of the server and serves as a neutral trading center, setting for arena fights, meeting place, joint connection for transport and as a good example for architecture. On the map you can see all the important places in Archadia, which you should visit too: In the distance you can see Painter21’s city, Windhelm. Special attention should be spent at its awesome underground Arena. In Windhelm, you can see the city of XXMessnaXX, Harvest. It’s hard to oversee the big hill. Now you have the choice to move into one of the cities (apart from Archadia). Build something nice there, try to collect some money, find the dugeons and beat the sh** out of the monsters there and gain great awards. Or battle in the Arena for your glory. The world has got a so-called HonorSystem. It will grant you honor points for mining in the Farm World (you can reach it through the portal room of Archadia), killing Mobs, completing Quests for your City, clearing instances, participating on events or winning in the Arena. Through this you can compete directly with your mates. 'Dynmap' You can find the dynmap at http://oslo058.server4you.de:1024. 'Commands' Usefull commands for the beginning: *'/status' (or /st) - thats the function to see your status, your region and your honor. *'/money' - you can see your current money *'/sethome' - set your 'home point' *'/home' - teleport you to your 'home point' *'/msg ' - send a message to a player 'Inventar' Durch das Plugin Scavenger bleibt dein Inventar nach dem Tod erhalten. Als Kompromiss kannst du''' kein /return oder /back''' durchführen, da es das Arenen- bzw. Instanzensystem zunichte machen würde. 'Verhalten im Chat:'Bearbeiten Der Chat wird nicht durch sinnlose Kommentare zugespammt. Außerdem sind Beleidigungen verboten. Fragen nach Rohstoffen von Admins ist ebenfalls verboten, da jeder Spieler sich seine Rohstoffe selbst farmen oder durch Handel bzw. Kampf erhalten sollte. 'Admin Shop:'Bearbeiten Der Admin Shop befindet sich in Archadia. Dieser ist unterteilt in das Rohstofflager nahe den Docks (Warehouse), dem Shop für spezielle Items und seltene Blöcke (Marketplace) und dem Währungshandel. Letzter befindet sich in der obersten Etage des Marketplaces. Hier findest du An- und Verkauf für Gold, Iron und Diamanten. Beide Preise sind gleich, wodurch diese''' Stoffe zur Währung''' deklariert werden. 'Handel:'Bearbeiten Jedem CityOwner ist es erlaubt, Chestshops in seiner Stadt zu errichten (Tipp: Der Einkaufspreis sollte höher und der Verkaufspreis sollte niedriger als der im Admin Shop sein, da sonst keiner etwas kauft.) Eine beschreibung für das Erstellen von Chestshops findest du hier: Chestshop Forum. Jeden normalen Bewohner einer Stadt ist es natürlich erlaubt, nach absprache mit dem jeweiligen CityOwner eigene Chestshops zu erstellen. 'Bauvorschriften:'Bearbeiten Grundsätzlich werden von den Admins keine Bauvorschriften vorgeschrieben. Dies ist den CityOwner vorbehalten, die mit ihrer Stadt eine kleine Community verwalten. 'Instanzen:'Bearbeiten Auf dem Server gibt es die Möglichkeit an PvE Instanzen mitzumachen. Alles was man dafür benötigt sind 3 andere Spieler (also insgesamt 4) und vielleicht eine Rüstung bzw. eine Waffe, damit man wenigstens die erste Welle übersteht. An einer Instanz kann immer nur ein Team teilnehmen, das heißt besetze Instanz = Warten. Wer auf die glorreiche Idee kommt sich während einer Instanz für längere Zeit auszuloggen, kann mit einem 3 Tage Ban rechnen, da er dadurch anderen die Instanzen für kurze Zeit blockt. 'Die Welt außerhalb der Städte:'Bearbeiten Im Gegensatz zur Stadt ist PvP erlaubt. Monster spawnen in der Nacht und Minecraft lässt ein wahres Survival Feeling aufkommen. 'Was erwartet Dich noch:'Bearbeiten SPASS, denn wolltest du nicht schon immer eine eigene kleine Community in Form einer Stadt aufbauen, in der du deine Kreativität Freien lauf lassen kannst. Um das Recht des CityOwners zu erlangen benötigt man nur eins, aktiver Einsatz auf dem Server. Du kannst sicher sein, das die Admins besondere Leistungen bemerken und belohnen werden. Falls du als geeignet Anerkannt wirst, tritt man an dich heran, deswegen vertue nicht deine Chancen durch nerviges Fragen und Betteln. Aber vielleicht möchtest du keine Community verwalten bzw. erstellen sondern viel lieber dein können in der Arena oder in den Instanzen unter Beweis stellen. Es kann auch sein das du ein Händler bist, wertvolle Waren farmst und ein Vermögen zusammen sammelst. All das ist auf dem Rested Server möglich. Zeig das du es kannst!